Shall We Dance?
by HyrulianVulpix
Summary: Axel is entering a dance competition with Larxene. Roxas watches from the back of the stage. But what happens when Axels dance partner doesnt make it on time? AkuRoku. More chapters coming


description: Axel is entering a dance competition with Larxene. Roxas watches from the back of the stage. But what happens when Axels dance partner doesnt make it on time? AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I do not own them, they belong to kingdom hearts (called laziness to look up creator XD)  
Collaboration between me and /u/1424745/Aly-Cooper

me: Roxas, Demyx, Namine, Rikku, Paine  
Her: Axel, Larxene, Reno, Tifa, Zexion

Pairing: AkuRoku, Zemyx, Refa, Larxel (one-sided)

* * *

A blonde boy sat in the audience, watching the two on stage. In the background, music could be heard echoing throughout the room. "Into The Night" By Santana rang in the auditorium. The boy just watched the red-head male and blonde female dancing on stage, preparing themselves for the dance competition coming into town. Why was he there? He was dragged by the red-head for any critiques. Of course, with that girl as your dance partner it was hard not to critique. The boy always got a bad aura from her but survived her for his best friends' sake. Cerulean eyes followed every step they took as he just let out an agitated sigh, looking at his phone for the time, praying that they could just leave already and he could completely ditch the female dancing with his best friend. Everyone knew she only became his partner to get closer to him, but of course she denied it and made some other poor excuse. Damn, did he hate her. He heard the CD shut off and blinked looking back at the two and stood up, walking over to the stage "Not bad, after seeing it a couple trillion times," He teased with a small smirk that was mainly targeted at the red-head.

The red-head chuckled at his friend's comment. "Oh? So what will make it an awesome in your wonderful critique then, shorty?" he teased back smirking himself, forgetting for a moment that the blonde girl beside him was still there. A mistake he made often, and usually by accident.

He was quickly reminded by her hand slipping into the taller man's as he turned with a small glint of surprise in his movements before catching a bright smile from her, returning it for a moment before his emerald eyes flicked back over to his best friend.

She did it. Again. Ruined their playful bickering back and forth. His back was turned to the two, his elbows on the edge of the stage. He didn't even look at them now "…need me to start up the CD again?" He asked simply, his gaze was focused everywhere else but the stage. Even a small pebble on the ground looked entertaining. Before either of them could respond he stood up straight and slid up onto the stage. He stood up and headed back to the CD player and stood their, allowing the two to get back into their positions.

"Sure," It was Larxene who answered as it appeared the red-head had lost his tongue at the sight of his friend not even wanting to look at him. Axel frowned, but still said nothing as Larxene lead him back onto the stage leaving him to wonder what would cause him to act like he hated him or something. It always turned out this way. He would ask Roxas to play the music and critique them for their competition when the coach wasn't around for practices, Larxene would do something that apparently upset him and ignore him entirely.

He only sighed as he moved his arms to position himself and Larxene in Latin Dance hold, his hand holding Larxene's left while his right held her back as he felt her shift into the position herself placing her left hand on his shoulder as they waited for the music to start, his mind slightly clouded. It was solved quickly as Larxene spoke. "Are you alright?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, let's just get this right, okay?" Axel replied trying to concentrate.

Roxas made sure they were ready before setting up the song yet again. Instead of standing there watching this time, he went out and grabbed a water bottle quickly. He returned back and opened the bottled water, watching the two. He couldn't understand it himself; he always got so…jealous whenever Larxene would start flirting with him. He knew it to, and had no control over how he reacted whenever he saw Larxene try to make the slightest attempt at making a move with him. He leaned up against the wall, watching the two, constantly reminding himself that they were nothing more then just friends Plus…no doubt about it with Axel's attributes, he could find someone a lot better them himself. He just let out a silent sigh as he watched from backstage this time, taking a drink every now and then.

Axel and Larxene danced through the song with ease, and with no mistakes which was exactly what they were aiming for. Especially if they were going to compete in less than a day or two. As they finished, hearing the last few notes of the song striking both stopped to catch their breath for the moment.

Roxas glanced over at the time. Thank God. It was just about time to leave which meant he could finally spend time with the red-head himself rather then being stuck with a stuck up girl like Larxene.

Axel checked his watch. "Looks like our practice time's done." he said as she frowned slightly, but nodded. He then walked over to where Roxas was supposed to have been, but it seemed the blonde boy wasn't there. Grabbing the water that he'd put under the table so nobody would knock it over he quickly took a few sips as Larxene came back over.

"So I guess I'll see you at the competition then?" she asked a smile yet again lighting her features.

Axel stopped for a moment. "Yeah, after all you _are_ my partner." he pointed out.

Larxene just rolled her eyes. "You get my point. I gotta go now, see you." she gave a small wave before exiting the stage room as Axel let out a heavy breath looking around for Roxas. It still seemed the blonde boy hadn't shown himself just yet.

Roxas soon came out of where he was hiding and waved "What, did I hide too well?" He asked with a small smile and threw the water bottle over to him "Here, that ones cold." He said simply and grabbed his bags. He threw his messenger bag over his shoulder and his gym bag to get the clothes washed. He grabbed the CD player as well, it was theirs after all. "Ready whenever you are," He said simply, looking over at Axel.

Axel laughed as he caught the water from him. "Thanks." he responded holding both of the water bottles in each hand as he watched Roxas grab the things. When he was done only did the red-head speak. "I'm ready now." he chuckled before walking out of the stage room out into the nice crisp air of fall breathing in a few times glad to be out of the somewhat stuffy stage. "You want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked looking back at Roxas.

Roxas looked back at him and shrugged "I guess, sure why not" He said simply as they walked.

"Awesome! I swear I'm gonna die if I don't eat something!" Axel sighed pretending to be in agony before breaking off laughing as they neared one of the nearby McDonalds. Roxas couldn't help but to laugh along at this. Upon entering the McDonalds, he wasn't surprised. They always seemed to choose this place whenever they were too hungry to care what they ate. Entering the food place Axel examined the menu before stepping up to the counter. "I'll have some chicken nuggets and a medium pop." he said giving the floor to Roxas to put up his own order of food.

After the red-head ordered, Roxas walked up and spoke "Double cheeseburger and a medium coke" He said casually and looked at Axel "…pop? Never heard it before, what kind of drink is that?" He asked with a smirk. After watching on the sidelines of Larxene and Axel dancing, he never had time to taunt him

"Oh shut up you." Axel said playfully to the taunting as he paid. It was his turn to pay after all.

As he grabbed the receipt from the cashier he stood away to let the next person up to the counter as the food was soon placed on a tray. Taking it he finally decided to let the never ending question in his mind slip out. "Are you mad at me or something?" he asked.

The blond looked up and blinked "No…why?" He said simply and grabbed his fries off the tray and started to eat them. Of course he wasn't mad at Axel; it was the blonde whore he had a problem with.

"Well, you wouldn't look at me or anything during the last bit of practice, so I thought I'd done something to make you mad or whatever." he explained before asking, "Did Larxene say something to do you?"

Hesitating, he sighed "I just don't like her is all." He said simply, sitting down in a booth and continued eating his french fries. "Everytime me and you start joking around, she does something to break it." He shrugged "I just don't like her." He repeated, looking out the window.

"So that's it." Axel said before smirking speaking now with a teasing tone poking his forehead from across the table. "You just don't like her having much of my attention. Roxas _misses_ me. I'm so flattered."

"HEY! I NEVER SAID THAT!" He said quickly, a small blush formed onto his cheeks. He jerked away and looked back out the window "Just eat your food will ya?" He muttered under his breath and grabbed his drink, taking a sip before snagging his hamburger and started to eat.

Axel laughed at the outburst Roxas had made his chuckles finally dying down after a little bit before moving to eat the chicken nuggets opening the small box. He quickly devoured them as he continued to watch his friend stare out the window. "Find something interesting out there?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Sadly no" He rolled his eyes and finished up his food. He took another drink of his soda before looking at Axel "Ready to go?" He asked, standing up and grabbing the tray of garbage.

Axel trashed his own garbage as he smirked at Roxas. "Yep. You've got my full attention." he chuckled.

He just shook his head and threw his garbage out too. "I guess I'll see you at the dance competition tomorrow after school then hu?" He rubbed the back of his head, his other hand holding the radio they'd been using.

"What no goodbye kiss?" he laughed enjoying his share of the taunting. He calmed down though and threw an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Yeah, I will. We'll sweep the floor with them!"

Roxas just sighed at his taunts. He knew he deserved it. "…Yeah, good luck." He said simply and nodded, when the corner came up where he had to turn, he took off the others arm from around him "See ya" He said as he turned to head home.

Axel frowned slightly with disappointment as it turned to them to leave their separate ways again. "Yeah, see ya and thanks Roxy." he called back before turning back to his own home feeling a little down at the quick time he'd only gotten to spend with the blonde, but sighed anyway as he entered his house after a few minutes.

Roxas collapsed onto his couch, staring up at the ceiling. As every other day, his parents were gone for work. One leg was on the couch while the other just hung off the side. He laid there for a while, closing his eyes. His arms behind his head as he drifted back to his thoughts. Of course when Axel was offering up the partner job he would have said something, but didn't want it to be awkward for Axel to be dancing with his best friend. Especially to his song choice. Now, he was beginning to regret letting Larxene, of all people, take that away

Once Axel had gotten home himself he did his usual things, stick some leftovers in the microwave, flop on the couch, turn on the T.V. and laze about until the timer went off. He frowned as he flipped through the channels absently though he couldn't get his mind off the competition tomorrow. Maybe it was nerves...or excitement. Possibly both. He got off the couch as his food was done snagging it out of the microwave before sitting back down on the couch. His mind flashed back to the day of the tryouts he'd held out for getting a partner for the competition, which had turned out to be Larxene. At that time too, Roxas had seemed to have something on his mind, but as usual he kept it to himself.

A couple hours had passed before Roxas remembered, he didn't have dinner. He glanced over at the clock, 8:30. He didn't even realize how fast it got late. He stood up and walked into his kitchen, grabbing something to throw in the microwave and sat at the table. Since his parents were still at work as usual, he just grabbed the food when it was ready and ate by himself at the table. When he finished, he put everything away and walked into his room, laying down on his bed after changing into his black and white checkered pajamas. He closed his eyes in thought then shook his head when a plan hatched inside. "Doing that will make Axel panic…the last thing I need" He muttered with a sigh and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep

"_Thanks for coming to help me out Roxas. I owe ya one." Axel said looking down at the blonde boy with a smile before standing up as the girls who'd come stepped forward to sign in their names in on a piece of paper Axel had set out for all who came. He then proceeded along with the tryouts doing a few simple dances then a hard one with each of them. The last to tryout was Larxene. When she'd stepped up to take her place then the red-head faintly remembered her words as she smiled at him, "It's a pleasure Axel." He had blinked before returning the smile._

"_Sure," he had said. "Let's just do this, alright?" He may have seemed rushed, but anyone would have been tired after doing all that. Soon he was done and said thank you to her as she nodded, flashing another smile before leaving. Running a hand through his hair he made his way back to the table. "So what do you think?" he found himself asking, "See any good matches? I have a few...just want to know how they felt from your point of view though. You are my best friend after all." He chuckled at the last bit before thinking it over in his head. That Yuffie girl was a little to fast and hyper for him, and that Rinoa gal was alright. Larxene also was a good possibility she'd matched him well._

_Roxas just shrugged "It's up to you" He said simply fiddling around with the pencil on the table. His chin rested in the palm of his hand as he twirled the pencil into the table. Something obviously bugging him even if he tried not to show it, it was obvious._

_Later that night Axel had chosen Larxene above them all and called her to tell her. She'd seemed overjoyed as they talked over practice session dates._

Although once it was all over he couldn't help but remember feeling, a tiny bit sad. Still he wondered why. He relaxed his head back against the cushions of his couch better as he yawned feeling sleepy before walking into his bedroom, remembering to shut off the television as he flopped down on his bed still thinking about this as he drifted off.

The next day went by, fast. Roxas sat in his last period class, tapping his pencil on the desk. He glanced over at the clock. Only 5 minutes…then he'd have to suffer Larxene all over again for the actual competition. What fun.

"Alright class, the rest of the time you can have to yourselves." His teacher announced and erased the board. Roxas just stood up and packed up his things when another blonde walked over. Her hair was naturally, a bleach blonde color, her eyes were a deep blue as she looked at the boy shyly. Her hair was always flipped over her right shoulder and never seemed to leave that side. "Hey Roxas."

Roxas turned around to see the girl; she was holding her books close to her as she spoke. A shy, but intelligent girl, that's what she was. "Yes, Namine?"

"Could you tell Axel and Larxene, good luck for me?" She asked, her eyes looked away from him but looked back up in a slightest hint of hope.

Roxas smiled at her and nodded "Yeah no problem." He said, catching a smile from her too.

"Thank you." She chimed before running off to talk to her other friends.

Roxas just sighed, that must have been the 15th person to ask him to pass the message off to them. He hated feeling like he was nothing more then just a messenger, but ignored it. He kept reminding himself this would all be over with soon and he threw his messenger bag over his shoulder. The bell went off; alarming the students that school was over for the day. This also alerted many of the dance competition starting in a couple of hours

Axel as well had gotten out of class with many people wishing him and Larxene luck as the bell had rang out for school to be over and done with. He decided to flag down Roxas as he grabbed his backpack slinging it over one shoulder as he exited the class. Looking down the hall as the other classes emptied themselves he smiled as he caught the glance of familiar spiked blonde hair.

Roxas walked out, seeing that Axel spotted him and walked over "Ugh, everyone's been coming to me to tell you two good luck." He said and chuckled.

"I share your pain." Axel admitted with a sigh.

Roxas stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at him. "You wanna get a couple more practices in before the actually competition?" He asked as they walked.

Axel smirked. "Larxene said she had something she needed to take care of before the competition, but I would like to get some practice in." He pondered this before getting an idea, smirking. "I think I've got it."

The blonde looked at Axel confused. "…what are you planning this time…?" He mumbled, seeing the devious look in his eyes. He hated it whenever he got like that. It always meant trouble.

"Something I know _I'll_ like." he smirked before reaching for Roxas's wrist seizing it before yanking him down the hallway towards the exit doors of the school.

Roxas stumbled over his own feet as he was dragged. In the process, he grabbed Axel's arm and regained his balance "Axel…just tell me what you're planning now so I know what to expect." He said, trying to keep up with him. Axel was taller, thus had longer legs letting him take bigger strides. This made it hard for Roxas to keep up.

"I'm gonna practice." he said simply smiling, "That's what I'm doing. But you gotta come with me to make it work." He turned a corner to go around the back of the school where the stage room door was situated. Nobody should be there anyway. After school activities weren't planned for today thank goodness.

He just sighed as he was dragged back to the stage. Once there, he yanked Axel back and looked at him "How are you going to practice without a-" Then it hit him and pulled his arm away "No! Axel I'm not doing it!" He said quickly, taking a couple steps back.

"Aw, come one Roxas!" Axel said trying to be persuasive. "You're the only one besides Larxene that knows it!" He reached for his hand again snatching pulling him forward.

Roxas gave him a hard look, about to snap 'No!' but instead a muttered "Fine" came out of his mouth as he looked away. He would have said no, if his eyes hadn't seen gorgeous emerald green ones in front of him.

Axel grinned as if he'd just won the lottery which in his mind, he had. "Yes!" he said triumphantly the huge smile still there. Luckily he'd stowed the small radio they liked to use with the CD inside it underneath the bleachers for safekeeping and strode over to retrieve it. As he traveled back he knew that it took at least a few seconds before the CD started. It was just how the radio chose to work and suited Axel juuuuuuuust fine. "Ready Roxy?" he asked throwing him a smirk.

Roxas stood there, arms crossed as he heard the guitar intro playing in the background and let out a sigh. Sure, this was exactly what he wanted, but he wouldn't let Axel know that. "Be glad we're friends." Was all he said, walking over and took the position of Larxene

Axel assumed his regular position though it was a tad awkward due to the fact of height. Larxene was taller than Roxas was, but it was only a slight awkwardness as the first verse started to play and he smiled.

Roxas just sighed, the second the first verse started; he immediately was able to pick up the steps, following along with Axel. For someone who stood on the sidelines and just watched, he wasn't bad at all.

As the song ended Axel smirked. "Now that wasn't so bad, huh?" he said, "You're really not that bad. You could replace Larxene herself possibly with more practice!"

"…Do not get any ideas Ax…" He mumbled under his breath and sighed. Again, he could never admit to actually wanting to dance with Axel to Axel, only to himself really. Suddenly, he heard the music go on again and blinked, looking past Axel to see a mohawked, mullet haired blonde. He stood there, grinning innocently. Roxas just shot him a glare.

"Aw come on Roxy! I'm a friend; don't I get a free show beforehand?" He asked, still holding a grin.

"No Demyx. I'm not even his real partner." Roxas sighed.

"But, you would make a good one." Demyx added

"Hey Dem!" Axel smiled at the blonde over by the radio. "Aw, don't me make the cutest couple." he joked poking Roxas's shoulder playfully.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you're lucky Demyx, Larxene won't show up." He mumbled and bought two water bottles. When he came back he threw one over to Axel. "Here." He glanced at his watch. "…takes us about an hour walk to get there. Maybe we should get going. Larxene will probably be there by the time we get there and the two of you can practice." He said and took a drink of his water.

Axel caught the water taking a drink as he listened to Roxas speak. "Good plan." Axel nodded before turning to Demyx. "Hey Dem, is Zexion coming?"

Demyx looked at him and shrugged "I think he said he was gonna try to make it. Not sure though."

Roxas just nodded. It wasn't that he didn't care; it was the fact that Zexion always seemed quiet around them was all. Unless if Demyx was involved since the musician just happened to drag him into all sorts of random conversations.

"Eh, that sourpuss'll come. You wait and see." he smiled before checking his own watch. "I think we'd better hit the road now if we want to make it with time to spare."

Roxas turned to him and nodded "Mind carrying the CD player Demyx?"

He shook his head "Not at all Roxy."

Roxas just sighed, that nickname was never going to leave him no matter what. So, he just learned to live with it and jumped off stage.

Axel laughed as Demyx agreed to carry the small radio. Moving away from the two towards the doors he called back impatiently. "Come on you two snails!" he shouted, "Hurry up!" He always was one for the fast lane.

The two blondes blinked and quickly darted after him. "Give us a break Ax!" Demyx called after him. They quickly caught up to him and followed as they headed to the competition.

As the two blondes caught up to him he smirked as all three walked to where the competition would soon be held. It was a large, open area inside a nice restaurant that Axel himself liked to visit often. "I wonder where Larxene is here." he said as he peered around before shrugging, "It's still early so that makes sense. I'm going to go get us checked in, okay?" That said he strode over to a lady who was busy highlighting names on various sheets of paper.

Roxas looked at the time, and then glanced at the door. Where was she? He leaned up against the wall, keeping an eye out outside. Despite how much he hated her at the moment, this was important for Axel so he tolerated it.

"What?!" Axel's voice exclaimed as the lady informed him of something. "Yeah I got it..." he frowned turning away sulking back to the two blondes

Roxas heard him and looked over, blinking "Axel what's wrong?" He asked when the red-head returned.

"Yeah, you seemed kinda pissed…or surprised more like it…" Demyx added

"They moved us up," he sighed running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Since a few couples scratched, they moved people ahead. What's worse Larxene isn't even here yet!"

Roxas buried his head in his hands and hesitated for a moment. Suddenly, he groaned and glanced between his fingers out the door "…if she's not here soon…." He hesitated again "…I'll do it…" He said finally

Demyx blinked and looked at him "Are you serious Rox?"

He just sighed and nodded, running his hands through his hair "…This means a lot to Axel…" He looked back at Axel "…and can't let that practicing go to waste." He added with a half smile, trying to keep himself positive.

Axel blinked. Was he serious? He grinned before hugging Roxas suddenly lifting him off the ground. "Thank you so much Roxas!" he said.

Just as a reaction, Roxas held onto Axel around his neck as he was lifted. "Its nothing."

Just then, something clicked in his head as he set Roxas down. "One problem though." he frowned before smirking.

Roxas blinked. Uh-oh. That smirk. Could NOT be good news. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "W-what…?" He asked, regretting to even ask now.

"Well," Axel started off smiling, "I'm obviously signed up with a girl. Not a boy silly. So if you're going to be my stand-in, I think you'll have to play the part, Rox_anne_."

"R-Roxanne…?" His heart sank. He didn't even know if he had it anymore.

Demyx snickered, then burst out laughing "Oh please, PLEASE tell me he has to wear a dress!"

Roxas went wide-eyed "PLEASE TELL HIM I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS!" He said quickly

"Well you gotta look convincing." Axel pointed out smirking.

Roxas groaned. "You can't change it?" He looked up at the red-head, hoping it was a yes. But knowing his luck, it was a no.

The blonde's luck was sadly turned in the wrong direction though. "Nope, sorry. You're just going to have to go as my pretty Roxanne." he chuckled smirking, "Which means we have to get started now if we're gonna make it in time. Good thing a friend of mine is also here." He turned around waving in the direction of another red-head and a girl with black hair. "Hello Reno, Tifa." he smiled.

"Hey Axel." Tifa smiled, "Hello Demyx." She turned to Roxas. "Who're you?"

"That's my brother's new lov-" he was quickly silenced by Axel's hand muffling his words.

"Shut up." he growled.

Roxas sighed as Demyx threw an arm around him "Cheer up Rox." He chimed with a smile.

Roxas just shot a glare at Reno (he always seemed to tease the blonde) then looked at Demyx. "I wouldn't mind just dancing…but my name's Roxanne AND I have to wear a dress?" He muttered under his breath, giving the musician a stare.

"Could be worse…uhm…Lexaeus could be your-" He was cut off with Roxas jumping back, just the thought of the giant gave him the chills.

"Alright alright I get it!" He said sighing. "Axel…just get the damn dress before I change my mind." He muttered under his breath and crossed his arms, looking away from the group.

Axel smirked in triumph as he grabbed Tifa. "I'll need your help Tifa for a minute or two." he said whispering something in her ear as she nodded a smile on her face.

"Alright Roxas. Come with me." Tifa smiled as Reno started to laugh hysterically, but was quickly silenced by a good thwack on the head from Axel.

The blonde just took a deep breath and sighed. As he followed Axel and passed Reno, he elbowed him in the side hard.

"Hey!" Reno protested clutching his side as Roxas moved by him. Axel only smirked before following Tifa. At a door into the dressing room bathroom however he was stopped.

"Oh no you don't." she said gripping Roxas and pulling him in. "No peeking." she said to Axel, "Or I'll personally make your life a nightmare after this."

Axel just blinked but nodded all the same. Although... _'No!'_ his mind shouted. _'She'll kill you!' _Point taken. He chose to wait outside then to have his hair set aflame.

Roxas stumbled in and blinked, looking around before turning bright red. They were in the girls' dressing room. "You couldn't do this elsewhere?" He asked quickly, this couldn't be any more awkward then it was already.

"Well yeah!" Tifa said exclaiming as if he were stupid. "I can't go into the guy's dressing room first off, that's disgusting, and two everything we need is in here!" she smiled. "Oh don't look like that. Now just sit there." Tifa motioned to a chair in front of the mirror next to the sink. "I promise I won't do anything that can't be removed." she gave him a light smile before moving over to the rack of dresses that were on the far side of the room before pulling out a cell phone as she flipped through the dresses on the hangers with a thoughtful expression.

"Hey Yuna? Yeah it's me, Tifa. I need your help asap! Bring Aerith, Rikku and Paine as well." She soon flipped it off as she'd chosen one striding over to Roxas showing him it. It wasn't pink first off, or frilly. It was a sleek black with a very long skirt, with white trim at the bottom. The downfall? It was glittery. Like super sparkly and glitter got on all over Tifa's hands as she held up the dress's skirt. "Do you like it?" she smiled. "I called in some help. We'll get you ready in time, don't worry!"

Roxas looked over and quickly jumped up, leaning against the sink "I am NOT wearing that!" He said quickly. What were these girls trying to do to him? His heart was racing and complete regret fell over him. He shook his head _R-Remember Roxas...it's for Axel... _He reminded himself. He sighed and closed his eyes, inching his way over and snagged the dress. He couldn't even look up as he went to the changing room. On the inside, he was crying.

After a few minutes Tifa came up to the door. "Hey Roxas? You alright in there?" she called as the SWAT team walked through the door. ...okay well maybe not the SWAT team, but Tifa's team of girls were here and well armed. She smiled as they grinned at her setting down a few things on the sink and countertop.

Roxas leaned up against the door, his feet bare too. He knew he was gonna be stuck with heels or sandals, which he wasn't looking forward to at all. Those things would be way too hard to walk in. He sighed and looked back at the mirror in the changing room. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath and walked out. What he hadn't expected to see when he walked out were the other group of girls. With that, he instantly blushed and went to flee back into the changing room and get out of the dress until the blonde girl with braids in her hair snagged his arm.

"Aw, he makes a cute girl." She giggled and looked at Paine. "Don't chya think?" She said with a grin.

"Whatever, I don't see why you're doing this anyways kid." She stared at him.

That girl on the other hand, looked intimidating in Roxas eyes and he just crossed his arms looking away. "Axels a good friend of mine. What? I can't do him a favor?" He argued back "Let's just get this over with."

Rikku chuckled "I think someone's secretly excited about this." She chimed and grabbed his arm, bringing him over to where the make-up was set up.

"Oh my god Roxas!" Tifa exclaimed when she saw him with a huge smile. "You're so cute! What do you think Yuna? Think he can pass off as a girl?"

"Once we're through with him he'll be unrecognizable!" Yuna paused before adding, "And even cuter!" she smiled before walking over to the countertop snagging a maroon colored hairbrush as well as a few barrettes from the table as Aerith stepped near Roxas a smile on her face.

"I think it's nice that you're doing this for Axel." she gave him a light smile, "Don't worry, you can take it off just as soon as your results come up."

"Okay ladies!" Tifa announced catching their attention grinning. "We do this the professional way. Hair first, then makeup."

Roxas looked at them; he knew it was hopeless to turn back now. He just closed his eyes tightly, not even wanting to see what they were doing to him.

After about eight minutes later Tifa pulled back content with their work giving the A-OK sign to Rikku.

"All done" Rikku chimed and grinned.

Roxas sighed and opened his eyes, only to have irritation run through him. They were right; he didn't even look like a guy anymore. His hair was completely redone. It was no longer spiky but, somehow, actually straight…well as straight as it could get. Some parts of his hair were still sticking up but that couldn't be helped. All he could mutter as he stood up was. "That guy owes me big time!"

Rikku just chuckled as Paine stood to the side with a smirk "Who knew making a guy a girl would be so much fun." She admitted as she watched him get up.

Rikku thought for a minute "AHA!" She ran off somewhere and pulled out black heels that matched the dress. Luckily they had a pair in his size. "Heeeeeeeere you go." She said cheerfully and handed them to him.

Roxas stared at them, and then back at her. He just snagged them and sat back down, sliding them on. At first, he hated them but then smirked at the thought of the red-head's expression when he came out.

"Perfect!" Aerith nodding while linking her hands together as she stared at him with a smile.

"You make a good girl Roxas." Yuna snickered. "If anyone gives you pick up lines decline 'em and quick."

"Leave the poor boy be." Aerith said sighing.

"What? Its not my fault if guys think he looks hot!" Yuna complained crossing her arms as Tifa spoke now.

"Okay, we need to get you used to walking in those." The raven haired girl pointed to the heels. "Plus a certain red-head is also waiting outside." she smiled giving him a wink. "You've got about ten to twelve minutes before you guys go on."

Roxas sighed and looked up at Tifa silently, at the wink, he just blinked and blushed slightly, quickly looking away. "Yeah I know." He muttered and slid on the other heel. As he expected, they were very uncomfortable. He stood up in them anyways, and from the heels ended up gaining another 3 inches. He didn't even wait to get a lesson from the girls about the heels and just walked right out.

"Axel's gonna get a nosebleed." Yuna laughed which in turn made Tifa break out into chuckles as did Aerith. "30 bucks on the line for it."

"I'll match that," Tifa smirked as she looked at the door.

Rikku also giggled, Paine on the other hand stood there, her arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

To Roxas' surprisment, he got the hang of them fast. Meanwhile, Axel had been watching the other couples dance while waiting for Roxas to come out. Roxas' arms were crossed as he walked and looked up to look for Axel before smacking into something. Axel sighed turning around to go back to the door before he soon found someone bumping into him. The blonde boy glanced up then to see the red-head before him and blushed again. This was way too embarrassing. And no doubt about it, kids from their school were going to be at this thing.

"Whoa!" Axel said before looking down at the girl who'd run into him. He blinked a few more times before staring at her more closely. It was then it finally came to him with the spiked hair. This girl was Roxas! He stood stiffly for a moment or two keeping a hand over his mouth nervously. Damn, what did they do to him?! "H-hello Roxas." Axel said looking at him with shocked emerald eyes. Dammit, the thought that this wasn't a girl but Roxas made it even worse as he tried to drown out the strange thoughts in his mind with talking. "What did they do?" he found himself asking.

Roxas took a deep breath and sighed "This is why you don't trust them to make me into a girl. This is what happens." He said, arms crossing again as he looked over at the two current dancers "…competition looks tough hu?" He asked, trying to change the subject from his complete makeover back to the contest.

"What? I didn't say anything bad about it at all. In fact you look pretty hot as a girl." he smirked poking him in the shoulder playfully. He turned his attention then back to the competition. "Yeah, a little." he agreed before saying, "But we'll win, I'm sure of it!"

His comment made him blush. Damn, what was with everyone and making him blush? He just cleared his throat as he watched the dancers. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around, looking at them. He cleared his throat again knowing he'd have to pull of a feminine voice while talking. Great, more embarrassing moments.

"Are you his new dance partner?" He asked, pointing to Axel next to him.

That made him relieved, knowing a simple nod would satisfy.

"Alright, name?"

"…" He looked at Axel, then at the guy "…R-Roxanne…" He mumbled under his breath in his bad impression of a girl's voice.

He just nodded and made a correction from saying Larxene to Roxanne and walked away.

"I am never talking like that again…" He turned back to the dancers as they bowed and exited the stage.

"You won't have to," he said snickering lightly, "Besides we're going on after the next two people go. We should go over there now." he motioned to a spot behind the curtain of the performing stage. As Axel walked by Demyx he smirked at him flashing a thumbs-up as Reno crossed his arms from behind Demyx with a smile before whistling.

Roxas just nodded and followed him, then when he heard the whistle he knew exactly who it came from and turned his head. He shot a death glare at Reno, as he followed Axel to the stage. Demyx laughed and poked Reno. "Watch out, he won't hesitate to hurt you, you know." He said with a smile then eyed Zexion and grinned, hugging him from behind. "ZEXY! You made it!" He cheered. "Axel and Roxy are up soon."

"That's why it's so entertaining to tease the kid." Reno said simply smirking as he did so watching Demyx hug Zexion almost to death.

"Hello to you too Demyx." Zexion replied. He'd gotten there just a few minutes before and noticed Axel with a girl who resembled Roxas slightly. It didn't take him long to figure it out. "Why is Roxas in drag?" he asked.

Demyx rolled his eyes then looked at Zexion "Well you see, Larxene still has yet to show up. Roxas…or should I say Roxanne, is the only on who knows the dance. But Axel is signed up for a guy and girl dancing so Roxas was turned into Roxanne." Demyx explained simply.

"Good lord..." Zexion sighed holding his forehead with one hand as he shook his head.

Demyx chuckled, "Aw, you know they make a cute couple." He said with a grin as he leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and rested his head on the locks of silver hair.

"Whatever you say Demyx." Zexion sighed cracking a small smile at the kiss.

Roxas stood their impatiently. He tapped the tip on the heels on the ground, they were irritating him and he just wanted to get over with this already. He glanced over at the two dancers finishing up their act and just sighed, nerves suddenly hitting him.

Axel noticed Roxas's apparent impatientness and smirked slightly resting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we're on." he said, "It'll be just like in the stage room except for a few changes."

Roxas looked back at him "And the fact that I'm in drag…" He added and sighed and grabbed Axel's hand. If it wasn't obvious before, it was now. Roxas actually had nail polish on his hands as he started out with the red-head.

Axel chuckled at this as Roxas grabbed his hand starting out with him noticing the nail polish. "Axel and Roxanne." The same guy who had asked them for Roxas's name had announced them as the red-head turned and got into position as the first few chords of the song started to play.

At the sound of their names, Demyx glanced up, his arms still wrapped around Zexion as he clapped.

Roxas couldn't help but to smile slightly when he chuckled. He also pulled himself into position and thought of the first thing he could focus on so he wouldn't get nervous or screw up. Axel. He looked up into his eyes and just like the song inquired, he completely forgot where they were and drained everything out of the area except for his best friend in front of him. Then, he took off into the dance as if it was something they've done forever now.

Axel was a little surprised at the change, but said nothing as he moved into the twists and turns of the steps of the dance. As the last few words of the song faded off he ended the dance as usual, with a dip. He wasn't sure why he did what he did next, maybe it was the music or possibly it was his subconscious giving him that little push in the right direction or in this case down. The red-head had smiled before dipping his head to lightly kiss Roxas's forehead.

Just at the ending moment, who should arrive on the scene? Why one other than Larxene! She stood there gaping at the sight before shoving her way through the crowd as they clapped and cheered. Zexion was the first to spot her, then Reno. "Oh lord." Frowned the red-head. "You two might want to hide Roxas." he motioned to Zexion and Demyx. "I'll keep her busy." He took off then waving and shouted, "Hey, long time no see, eh Larxene?"

Zexion stared after Reno as he flagged her down. "C'mon Demyx." he grabbed a hold of Demyx's sleeve as he pulled the blonde over to where Axel and Roxas would soon be exiting.

Roxas was at the most surprised and blinked. The claps and cheers snapped him out of it as he looked over to the crowd, giving a bow with Axel. He couldn't help himself but to smile as they exited and sighed. "Again, that's the last time I ever-"

Demyx was dragged by Zexion, arriving to the other two the second they got off stage "Hey Rox…we have a smaaaaaaall problem" He said, making his pointer and thumb finger close in closely.

"What?" He asked, looked at him confused.

"Larxene showed up, she saw what happened at the end between you and Axel. You know." He poked his forehead. "The kiss."

Roxas blinked. This was not good. Not only had he just stolen her spotlight, but he also stole a small kiss from Axel. Even if it wasn't on the lips, he knew it was enough to spark her anger.

Axel frowned at this before saying, "Okay, I've got something."

"Then please share it with us," Zexion sighed.

"Look, Roxas looks like a girl so Larxene will be looking for a girl. And me I suppose. I'll try and go distract her a bit as well. I can see Reno over there with her. You gotta go change and make sure she doesn't see you." he turned to Roxas.

"Then let's just do it already." Zexion frowned as Axel took off hearing the conversation with Reno as he neared.

"Look here Mr. Kasai," Larxene growled. "Tell me what that was just there!"

"Dancing?" Offered Reno.

"No! Who was that with Axel?" she snarled.

"Roxanne." Axel's voice sounded behind her.

Roxas watched as Axel fled. He quickly unlatched the heels and ran back to the dressing room.

Demyx exchanged a looked with Zexion before grabbing his hand and running after him.

Roxas ran in but quickly out, his face was bright red. There were girls in there. Half-naked girls. He took a deep breath and sighed. _Just keep your head down, snag your clothes, and run into the other bathroom and get dressed. _He sighed and hung his head as he walked in. He ran quickly into the changing stall and gathered his things before darting back out in embarrassment. He went over to the bathroom to get changed, locking the stall.

Demyx saw him rush in and out and blinked, confused about what that was all about. He walked over to the bathroom and saw the stall Roxas was changing in. "Everything okay?"

"They were all half naked in there, I can't go off changing in a room filled with half naked girls!" He said quickly.

"Well duh, it is a girl's dressing room." Zexion pointed out with a sigh.

Meanwhile Axel was having quite the bit of trouble fending off Larxene from going off to find "Roxanne". "Look they moved us up." Axel tried to explain, "And I had to ask someone to help me out which happened to be that person, who I know. I practiced with Roxanne a bit and decided to make her my stand in."

"You could have called though!" Larxene snarled and Axel wished those three would hurry up.

"He forgot his phone. I asked to use it here and he said he'd forgotten it." Reno said quickly.

"Then why didn't you ask someone else?" She frowned.

Roxas changed out of the clothes quickly, brushing himself off. There were some sparkles left on him but he could come up with an easy excuse. 'Roxanne' forced him into a hug after he congratulated her. He brushed himself off before running back out.

Demyx watched him run then blinked "Uh-oh…WAIT ROX-…as…" He sighed, this wasn't going to be good.

"He's dead." Zexion simply said.

Roxas ran over to them, slightly panting. "Sorry Ax, I went to congratulate you and Roxanne but you were already gone." He said with a smile, little did he know his hair still had the barrettes in and was still styled like "Roxanne's" his face was still covered in the make-up too. In the rush to get back to Axel, he'd forgotten to take it all off.

Axel breathed a sigh of relief, as he spotted Roxas behind Larxene. Then his face fell. He still had the makeup and barrettes still on. Larxene moved to turn towards him, but he quickly gripped her by her shoulders making her stop. "Hey Rox..." he said forcibly giving a small wave trying to motion to him that the makeup was still on, he was failing...quite miserably in the least.

"Axel let go of me." Larxene frowned.

"No wait." he said catching her attention again before coughing, "There's... something I need to tell you..." he ran a hand through his hair and yet again tried to signal. It wasn't any better than the last attempt in the least.

Roxas watched him confused. He stood there for a minute and put his hand to his forehead and shook his head. Then he not only felt the barrette hit his hand from shaking his head, but when he removed his hand he saw a dust of makeup still on and froze. He pulled the barrettes out quickly, sticking them in his pocket and looked around. He grabbed a glass of water on a tray and a cloth napkin. He hesitated at first before splashing himself in the face with the water and dried it off with the napkin.

By this time Larxene had looked at Axel funny. "And what would that be?" She looked up expectantly.

"I'm sorry for not call...ing you..." he'd seen Roxas splash himself in the face with the water as Larxene turned around as Roxas was wiping his face with a napkin.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

Roxas looked at him, at the same time, he decided payback on Reno was going to be sweet. "Oh nothing. You know how hot it can get in here after being here for a couple hours. Right Reno?" He grabbed another glass and smirked "You're looking a bit hot yourself" With that said, he splashed the water up into his face and tossed him the napkin.

Demyx ran over with Zexion only to see the commotion going on and rolled his eyes

"You little!" Reno snarled after he was splashed with the water and snagged the napkin drying his own face.

Larxene though was still angry about the whole "Roxanne" deal and couldn't help but ask. "So when do I get to meet her?"

Roxas' heart sank. "Uhm, if you want I can check in the back for her." He offered. Great, now to make it believable, he'd have to get all dressed up again, but now the makeup was a matter of the problem.

"Alright." Larxene replied as some music started up again for the next couple disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, this is going according to plan." Reno replied sarcastically.

"I'll be riiight back" Roxas said, catching Reno's last words he elbowed him before running backstage.

"OW!" Reno complained as he watched Roxas leave with a sour expression.

Roxas stared at the dress and sighed, stripping off his clothes again and pulled it on. He took the barrettes out "He owes me BIG time." He muttered under his breath and put them in again where they were. He wouldn't admit to it, but he liked the thin black barrettes in his hair. They somehow suited him. He walked back to the girls changing room, thank god they were gone. He threw his clothes in the changing room and looked at the make-up with a sigh. He grabbed some lipstick and put it on the best he could along with some quick things. For a guy, it wasn't that bad.

He quickly slipped on the heels and ran back to the group. He cleared his throat before coming up. "Hey," He said in his female voice, glad it came out a lot better then when he was telling the other guy his name. "The names Roxanne," He held his hand out to shake Larxene's. He knew with the fake voice he'd get a snicker from Reno but didn't care at the moment.

Larxene on the other hand had heard the voice and turned. "Oh, so _you're_ Roxanne." she said but it had a certain edge to her voice, "Thanks for standing in for me, do you and Axel...know each other from somewhere?"

"Oh it was nothing. I'm a fast learner." He said to her first comment, blinked on the question. "Oh yeah," He thought quickly "Old friends ya know?" He walked over to Axel's side and poked his forehead. "Always getting into trouble. I'm down here for vacation so I decided to stop by here when Axel and I ran into each other." He continued his fake story. "He told me how he had to get on stage soon and you weren't here, so I offered myself up. He quickly taught me the steps and just took it from there." He said with a smile. He looked around and took a glass of water, taking a sip. Throwing his voice like this was hurting his throat.

"Oh, I see." Larxene said with an understanding nod. "So you like her quite a bit huh Axel?"

Axel paused, if he said yes he'd throw himself into an even bigger hole. With the possibility of electric eels in there. "Uh, not really. I just like to mess with her head. She smacked me once we were out of sight." he lied faking a laugh, "Called me a pervert she did."

Roxas just snickered then looked at the time. "Speaking of which, I actually have to get out of this and meet back up with my boyfriend. It was nice meeting you Larxene" He said in his girly voice and headed back to the girls dressing room.

"Oh, nice meeting you as well Roxanne." Larxene said with a nod giving a small wave as she walked away. "So where'd you meet her?"

"Oh, my parents knew hers and we just hit it off as good friends." Axel shrugged.

"That's cool." she said.

Once Roxas was in the safety of the room, he sank on the ground and let out a sigh. That was way too close. He stood back up and pulled off the dress, hanging it back up along with the heels. He went over and pulled on his normal clothes, then went to the sink and washed his face off of the makeup. Taking off the barrettes, he slipped them into his pockets and dried off his face. He made sure he was clear this time of anything that "Roxanne" may have had before exiting the room and heading back to them, walking next to Axel. "Sorry, had to use the bathroom." He said in his normal tone of voice. He looked around as if he was looking for someone. "Looks like Roxanne left hu?" He asked, looking at the group.

Larxene spotted Roxas appeared again. "Yeah, just a minute or two ago actually. Sorry."

"No problem Rox. She had to go meet her boyfriend anyway." he chuckled leaning an arm on the shorter blonde boy.

Roxas just nodded and yawned. "I'm getting a bit tired though, so I might head home myself." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Demyx nodded "Makes two of us Rox." He said in agreement.

"Three." Came a correcting voice from behind Demyx, it was Zexion and Axel just laughed. Roxas also laughed along as Zexion called in his response.

"Well, I'm just gonna go then myself." Larxene said with a nod before leaving them with a wave. "I'll talk to you later Axel."

"Okay." Was all Axel answered to that as she left. "I think I'll head home as well."

Once Larxene left, Roxas let out a relieved sigh. "That was way too close." He whispered under his breath.

"Damn straight it was." Axel responded letting out a breath as well. "Oh yeah. Almost forgot something." he moved away from the group as Reno decided his own revenge looping an arm around Roxas's shoulders while the other rested at his hip.

"When are you going to tell him?" he smirked.

Roxas gave Reno a look. "…how about when you stop being an asshole." He mumbled under his breath. He knew Reno was leaning on him so he used one hand to grab his as he took a step forward. In the process, he slipped off his hand and just sighed.

Reno just stumbled slightly as his arm was slipped off, but soon stood as Axel came back. "He's all yours Blondie." Reno smirked before giving a small wave and heading toward the exit.

"What was that about?" Axel could only wonder softly aloud as Zexion sighed.

"I've had enough of this headsore being with you. I'm going home. Oh and Congrats you two." Zexion replied before turning on his heel toward the exit himself.

"Bye guys!" Demyx called, running after Zexion and wrapped his arm around his as they walked.

Roxas just sighed and shook his head before looking back at Axel. "…wanna walk back with me?" He asked sort of pathetically. He didn't want to end up walking home alone, not just that but the whole time he thought he was gonna spend time with Axel, was in drag.

"Sure." Axel said giving him a smile as he too turned towards the door feeling the crisp fall air as he stepped out the door. "Nice night, huh?"

Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets, remembering the barrettes in there. For joking sake, he stuck them back in his hair then stuffed his hands back in his pockets "Yup…you still owe me big time. That's twice I had to get in that dress for you, and I had to pull off a girly voice for Larxene." He noted, looking back at him

"Damn," Axel said giving a weak smile at that. "I do." Thinking for a moment he finally sighed not being able to come up with anything to repay Roxas with. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he spoke he remembered the thing he'd gone back out to get. "One more thing." he smiled pulling out the silver medals looping one around Roxas's neck. "Congrats Roxanne." he smiled.

Roxas blinked and looked down at the medal, rolling his eyes. "Anything for you Ax…"

"So what do I owe you? You decide." Axel said, getting back to the topic.

He hesitated, he stopped at the corner they always went opposite ways at. He thought for a minute, the street light hovering over them. He turned his head away, one hand rubbing one side of his head as he looked out at the darkness, fireflies were flying around the area._ …why does this have to be the PERFECT setting for it…_ He thought then looked back at Axel. "This and we call it even." Roxas grabbed the collar of Axel's shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. He quickly parted and looked away, letting go of him. With that done, he turned to walk away in silence.

"..." Axel said nothing as Roxas parted from the kiss and headed back to his own house. A huge grin was apparent on his face as he watched Roxas be swallowed up by the darkness that was nighttime. "Wow." he said after a minute or two, still grinning. "Maybe I should make Roxas dress in drag more often."


End file.
